Twins
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: The Thropp twins have always been and still are unstoppable. From the day they were born they have been inseperbale and somewhat... unique. Until things start to take a turn for the worst for Skyler and Elphaba. Will they still be the unstoppable and inseperable Thropp twins they once were? AU.
1. New Life

**A/N: I promise you there will be a sequel to Finding Yourself, I just need to flesh out the plot for it and then I can start writing so this is a filler... sort of, I guess. Just enjoy, ok? Good. ^^**  
_~Vision_

* * *

"Congratulotions, it's twins!" the midwife announced, smiling at the Governer of Munchkinland- who shot his head up, looking straight at her with disbelief. The midwife ceased examining the Governer's wife's overlly swollen belly.

He swallowed dryly, "Twins." he echoed in which a nod was followed in response. He was staring at the midwife dumb foundedly.

"What's the matter Governer Thropp?" she asked. He blinked out of his trance to reply to the Animal. He didn't have a problem in having an Animal as a midwife assuming that she was concerned that Frex was still annoyed by that. But his wife was pregnant with twins, that was his concern.

"Nothing." he replied, "It's nothing." and he dismissed the midwife away so he could be alone with his wife. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"We're having twins Frex." she said excitedly.

"Yes my love. And to think, we thought we weren't able to have children yet we're having two at once." Frex squeezed his wife's hand gently. She averted her eyes down towards the floor, a slight frown crept across her face as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

Governer Thropp was brought back to reality by the screams of his wife which echoed throughout the mansion. The midwife again rushed in, as the woman in the bed clutched her stomach in pain.

"Push Melena." Frex told her.

"I'm trying!" hissed Melena as she dug her fingernails deep into her husband's hand.

"They're coming!" the midwife gasped, her eyes brightening.

"Now?" Frex asked, rushing around to join her. His wife, cringing in pain.

"The babies are coming."

"And how!"

Suddenly there was a high pitched shriek, which escaped from the lips of the midwife. A look of shock washed across her face and even Frex had paled at the moment the first baby was born. After a few more minutes Melena had sighed with relief as the second young baby also breathed in their newfound life. However the Governer and midwife still had expressions of horror.

Melena's brow creased, "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, almost demanded.

"How could this happen?" the midwife asked.

"What does it mean?" Frex asked afterwards.

"It's atrocious!" exclaimed the midwife.

"It's obscene." Frex had mumbled under his breath.

"Like a froggy, ferny cabbage. The babies are unnaturally-"

"Green." growled Frex. His jaw clenched as the midwife held both babies in her arms; a boy and a girl. Melena looked back and forth between both people who stood before her, she looked towards the twins in the midwife's arms. They were so tiny and adorable, who cares if they have green skin.

Frex pinched the bride of his nose, he couldn't bare the thought of even so much as looking at his newborn kids. He muttered something to the Unknown God before speaking, "Take them away." he said quietly, no response or movement, "Take them away!" he bellowed before storming out of the room. The door to his office slammed behind him. Melena flinched when her husband slammed the door.

The midwife handed Melena both babies. She looked down at them, smiling at how beautiful they were.

"Any names in particular?" the midwife queried. The Governer's wife looked up at the other female.

"Yes. Skyler and Elphaba Thropp." Melena answered, cradling both of her newborns in her arms. The midwife left to tell Frex of the names, leaving Melena alone with the babies. Tears welled up in her eyes, her little gems. _My precious Fabala and Ler,_ she thought.

* * *

**A/N 2: I couldn't think of any names and this is just a "what if Elphaba had a twin?" and the outcome will be this multi-chapter. I will **  
**update soon. I have next week off school and I am going to see Wicked for a third time on the 30th with my dad and I cannot wait**!  
_~Vision_


	2. A New Sibling and Comfort

**A/N: And we have the second chapter people! Oh and on the 30th October I'm off to see Wicked again, this time seeing if my dad might enjoy it. And then next year I'm going for my birthday which will probably have to be in February cause my mum will have to buy tickets at the end of January for my big birthday present. Woo! I get the chance to see Willemijn as Elphaba! :D**  
**Breakdowns of two characters.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

"Mama, will the new baby be a girl?" the young girl curiously asked as her mother eased herself into an armchair. Her mother lifted her up into her lap and looked the girl right into her deep chocolate eyes.

"We'll have to wait and see when the baby's born Fabala. It'll be a surprise." Melena told her daughter. She brushed her child's hair behind her ear gently.

"Will the baby turn out green? Like me and Skyler?"

Melena's face fell into a slight frown at the question that was thrown at her, "Elphaba, if the baby turns out green like you and your brother I would not care. I love you two and the baby, no matter what you look on the outside." she said, feeling that pang for how her husband felt about their children. He hated them the moment they were born and would not lay an eye on them.

Elphaba thought for a clock-tick, "Skyler thinks the baby will be a boy."

Melena chuckled softly, "You know what I think Fabala?" she said, Elphaba cocked her head at her mother, "I think the baby will be a beautiful girl, like you."

However in that loving moment, Frex had stormed into the room, shoving Elphaba off her mother's lap as he crouched down in front of his wife. He fished out a mixture from his pocket which he made himself; assuming it would help his wife throughout the pregnancy, in other terms, the milk flowers he crushed would hopefully make sure the next baby Melena was going to give birth to would not turn out green, unlike the two abominations of twins he has. Despite the midwife's and Melena's pleas how milk flowers are potentially harmful to most Ozians Frex still went ahead with the _"procedure"_.

"Frex, I don't think the milk flowers will do any good." Melena told her husband in doubt.

"Don't be silly Melena. I know about these milk flowers, they're supposed to be good remedies." Frex answered blindedly. Elphaba stared at her father as he poured the mixture into a bowl, "What are you staring at?" he snarled.

Melena frowned, "Frex, don't talk to her like that!" she snapped.

"I can talk to that aberration as I please." he sneered.

"No. She's your daughter and Skyler is your son. A father's supposed to love them no matter what, not be disgusted just because of something so small." Melena pushed the bowl away as she scolded the Governer.

Frex shoved the bowl back, gripping his wife's wrist tightly. He stood up, towering over his pregnant wife as he took the bowl and hovered it by her mouth, "Now Melena, I am the Governer. I am in charge. You are my wife, you should obey what I say and drink the mixture. You gave birth to the abominations and in all honesty I should be punishing you but I'm your husband and I love you. Now drink!" he spat, forcing the oozing liquid down Melena's throat as their daughter watched, wide eyed.

Frex then barged out of the room after he threw the empty bowl onto the floor. His grip on his wife's wrist was so tight it had left a forming bruise. The rage in the man was so powerful he almost hit his wife but restrained himself. The sound of the bowl smashing left a tense and awkward silence within the room the mother and daughter were in. Skyler had walked in after hearing his father shouting, he walked up beside his sister. Watching their mother burst into tears.

"Mama?" asked Skyler. His little face full of worry as he clutched Elphaba's hand for comfort.

"I'm fine my babies. I promise." sighed Melena. Lifting up the twins into her lap, cuddling them close as she buried her tear ridden face into their ebony hair, damening it in the process.

* * *

"The baby! It's coming!" Melena howled. Frex again jumped to his senses as his wife was in agony, pushing out his third child with the possibility of being a normal colour. Elphaba and Skyler stood outside of the room, forbidden anyway inside even after Melena had given birth. Therefore all the twins could hear was shouting, screaming and other alien noises they've never heard before.

"Push Melena. Push!" the midwife encouraged.

"You're almost there dear!" Frex added as his wife clutched his hand which almost crushed his knuckles.

Melena shrieked and Frex shouted. Elphaba started to worry, and was slightly hyperventilating.

"What if daddy's hurting mama again?" she asked.

"Daddy wouldn't hurt her. Mama's too gentle." Skyler assured his sister, although he felt a wave of doubt as well.

With one final push, the sounds of a crying newborn was heard as the midwife cleaned the tiny baby. Frex almost died of relief at the sight of his new child as Melena suddenly let go of his hand.

"It's a healthy girl." announced the midwife.

"You hear that Melena. We've got a beautiful, normal baby girl." he said with delight. Followed by no response, Frex's face fell, "Melena?" he asked, looking down at his wife. Melena's body was limp and lifeless, almost as if she was in a deep sleep. Frex searched for signs of life in his wife but no luck. He started to panic. Frex was frantically thinking, his face paled as his heart raced unevenly.

"Melena, wake up. Come see you're new daughter." he shakily whispered, grasping the woman's hand.

The midwife looked on with sypmathy, cradling the baby girl, "Sir? What would you like to call your new daughter?" she asked.

Frex looked up with sudden tears in his eyes, "Nessarose. The name Melena and-" he hesitated for a moment, "and Elphaba had though of."

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." the midwife replied.

Frex left the room. Elphaba and Skyler looked up nervously at their father as he walked one step forward and fell to his knees. Hiding his face in his hands. The Governer felt lost. As one person's born another dies. The twins stared at him worriedly, waiting for what punishment their father had in store. Taking them by surprise, Frex pulled Skyler and Elphaba into his arms into a hug. He cried into their hair just like how their mother had did weeks ago.

"Daddy?" Elphaba asked timidly.

"Hush Fabala." Frex whispered. He was losing it already as he rocked back and forth with the two four year olds in his arms while a newborn waited in the arms of the midwife in the room behind.

* * *

**A/N 2: Yeah. First Melena has a breakdown after her husband's violent actions towards her and seeks out comfort from the children. And Frex also has a breakdown after the death of his wife and the only comfort he can seek is from the two he despises as the other is tiny and helpless. Sort of angst-ish I guess.**  
_~Vision_


	3. Temporarily Fixed

**A/N: Now, Elphaba'sGirl; Nessa is disabled, I just didn't want to go into detail just yet so that was sort of suspense there, but now you know! Ultimate Queen of Cliffies (*mumbles* That was too long to type... *grumbles after being told something*) Maddy; it made you cry? Hey, it made me cry too and yes, Frex only sought out comfort from the twins because there was nobody left, it's a shock, I know. And Nia; thanks and of course I'm updating, this is an update right? Oh and TheWickedrae; thanks, I wanted to quote some lines from the musical and might do again later on! ^^ **A/N may be longer than chapter itself! XD****  
_~Vision_

* * *

They stood there in the bitter cold with melancholy looks on their faces as a vicar- an Owl- droned on how Melena was a loving and caring mother and a faithful wife. Frex stood firmly, cradling a week old Nessarose. Upon re-entering the room where his wife had given birth to his children the Governer had received news of his youngest's disability. Her premature birth had tangled her legs and in her life to come young Nessa would not be able to walk and would depend on a wheelchair. Frex instantly blamed both Elphaba and Skyler for the cause of this due to their full body and limb functions, how was his youngest child going to cope in the future? She would need care almost every minute of the day, Frex had to put his daughter's priorities first; he vowed to that.

They stood beside him, shivering in the breeze. Watching as the coffin Melena now resided in was lowered into the grave. The baby in Frex's arms whimpered.

"Hush my darling." he soothed as they walked the short distance back to the mansion.

Skyler helped Elphaba take off her coat as their father handed Nessarose over to the nanny before retreating into his study. Silence hung in the air like how their coats hung on the coat rack. The mansion had been different ever since the day their mother had died and their father's behaviour had been concerning for the twins. Although Frex would usually reside in his study- being the Governer of Munchkinland- he had been in the tiny little room for more than six hours at a time and only coming out to use the bathroom or to retrieve food. Servants had also said it wasn't like him.

Even at times, there were sounds of books falling onto the floor or a fist pounding against the wall followed by a wave of uncontrollable sobs that came from within the Governer's study. A few minutes later the sobs would die down and then there would be nothing. No noise came from inside the study as the twins looked on with worried concern. Skyler frowned at Elphaba who averted her attention away from the study door and to her brother instead.

"Do you think he's-"

"No Fabala, he wouldn't do that. Not when he has to look after us and Nessa." Skyler replied solemnly.

"But there's always that chance though." Elphaba sighed.

"Don't say that." Skyler told his sister sternly.

While the twins proceeded towards the spacious living room of the mansion, Nessarose began to wail loudly from her location in the nursery. Worriedly, Elphaba glanced at her brother. What if their father didn't exit his study to meet Nessa's needs, she could be due for a feed or even a change. The nanny would not do anything about it, she was someone selfish and did not care for the care and love of the children. She worked for the Governer for the money and that money she earns.

"Skyler, daddy isn't coming out." Elphaba whispered, "What should we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do Fabala."

Skyler led his sister back out of the living room and right outside of their father's study. He inhaled slowly as he straightened his back. He inched up towards the door knob, his hands pressed on the cold brass. He turned the door knob and with a click the door opened, creaking as it did so. Skyler and Elphaba were curious as to why Frex didn't lock the door, usually if they attempted the door knob wouldn't turn. The duo peaked their head around the door, their father sat at his desk with his head in his hands, sobbing.

"Daddy?" Elphaba asked quietly.

Frex turned to face his children, his instant glare fading into a sympathetic frown. Despite wanting to growl at his twins to get out he couldn't. He just couldn't, his eldest daughter reminded him so much of his late wife it was unreal. He didn't want to upset her or worry her depsite the contrast of anger and hatred inside. He pulled her into a hug, her hair as soft as her mother's. Holding his daughter at arm's length Frex looked into her deep chocolate eyes, another unique characteristic of his wife and also shared by his son.

"Daddy, what happened to your arm?" questioned Skyler worriedly.

"It's nothing Skyler. Just a gash from my desk." Frex lied. Skyler was so perceptive, a one to notice things. Skyler definitely took after Frex, tall for his age and his  
hair greasier than his sisters'. He tousled his son's hair, making himself chuckle slightly.

"Are you sure you're ok daddy?" Elphaba whispered, on the verge of tears. Frex gently moved a strand of Elphaba's raven hair behind her ear, his hand fell down her arm and held her hand.

"I'm positive Fabala." he answered. A wave of mixed emotions over took him, attempting to escaped at once, "I believe Nessa would love it if she spent some time with her older siblings." he suggested, ushering the twins out. Sighing momentarily, "It's just... I miss your mother."

As soon as his children left, the Governer retreated back into his chair. Pulling up his sleeve, he dried off the excess blood from his arm. A piece of him and his life was missing, a hole was left in his heart. As long as he can stay strong and perhaps sane then to Frex, Skyler and Elphaba temporarily fixed his broken heart.

* * *

**A/N 2: Sorry it's late, lots of school work piled up and Christmas appeared from nowhere. But now, I gained inspiration and have much free time until January 7th, here is the next chapter. Also with implications of self harm so be aware!**  
_~Vision_


	4. Family

**A/N: Nia, Frex has gone a little "cuckoo" to put it in nicer terms. Elphaba'sGirl, thanks. It will be a potentially sad story but it will have its good sides. And Wickedly Hope Panacake, loving your name by the way! Thanks for your review! Let's get on shall we?**  
_~Vision_

* * *

Skyler entered his father's bedroom, carefully carrying a tray that held a bowl of soup and a glass of orange juice. He looked at his father with a sympathetic frown painted on his face. Frex was sat up in his bed, his pale face creased in concentration as he read a book; The History of Munchkinland Politics.

Four years previously, just months after Melena's death and funeral Frex became terminally ill. This illness was self inflicted and was a danger to his health. Despite this hazard, the Gorverner vowed to prove that he can carry on his duties and live to see his children grow up. However, due to his deteriorating condition Frex became bedridden, dependent on his children from then on until the day he dies.

"I brought you some soup father." Skyler said, walking closer towards the bed. Placing the tray on the side table, Skyler retrieved his father's medication from his pocket and then setting it down on the tray.

"I'll be fine Skyler." Frex assured his son, seeing the concern on the eight year old's face.

"But the doctor said-"

"Forget what the doctor said. Just go play with your sisters." he told Skyler.

"But..." Skyler paused and eventually sighed, "Yes father." he complied, making his way towards the door.

"Ler, I assure you. I will be fine, and the soup smells devine. Remind me to thank Elphaba for her brilliant cooking." croaked Frex as his son left the room.

Sliently shutting the door, Skyler frowned. He noticed Elphaba peak from around a corner, he motioned for her to come closer- which she did quickly. She pulled her brother into a hug, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"How is he?" she whispered.

"Not good. He looks paler despite denying how he feels. Dad constantly says he will be fine. Although he looks really bad it doesn't stop him from catching up on his politics." Skyler tried to laugh out his worry when he spoke.

"That's daddy for you, so stubborn at times." Elphaba replied.

Skyler cracked a small smile at his sister's remark, he could say the same thing about both Elphaba and Nessa.

The silence between the twins was hastily broken by a timid, gentle voice, "When will I be able to see daddy?" Nessa asked, wheeling herself up to her siblings. She was doing so well with pushing her chair by herself that it made Skyler and Elphaba's hearts melt, but it saddened the duo that their parents- Melena especially- were unable to witness their youngest daughter's accomplishment.

"Soon, Nessie. Soon." Elphaba assured the youngest Thropp. The shimmer in Nessa's hazel eyes glistened over with tears ready to fall, she was young, she didn't understand why her father was ill. She assumed it was her fault as Frex fell ill months after he birth. However, Skyler and Elphaba comforted their little sister, they believed it was their fault and continued to tell Nessa that.

Nessa bit her lip, "How is daddy? Is he any better?"

"Dad is fine Nessie, just under the weather as he puts it." Skyler answered, "Come on, let's go play." he wheeled Nessarose out into the mansion gardens with Elphaba in close pursuit. The Thropp children were ready to take advantage of the bright spring day in Munchkinland, leaving their father- the Governer, to rest. _Carpe Diem_.

* * *

Frex's condition worsened over the span of two years. He was admitted to hospital, not far from the mansion. A close relative took over as temporary Governer and carer, an aunt of the children. Nessa, now six, constantly sprang at every opportunity to visit her father in hospital, always at his side with concern and worry. Skyler and Elphaba, now ten, clung onto each other- _like peas in a pod (no pun intended)_, aunt Elyse would say when paying her brother a visit. The twins were there for eachother, they were once there for their mother and father. And despite being there for Nessarose the twins needed one another the most.

Twins- fraternal or identical- were usually unstoppable when together, with Elphaba and Skyler... they were inseperable. Excluding the death of their mother and their father's decreasing health, nothing stood in the way of the Thropp twins. Nothing could ever bring them down. A personal quote from Skyler and his optimism.

"Father?" Elphaba peered into the hospital room. Slowly opening his eyes Frex raised a limp hand towards his daughter, "Are you alright?" she edged closer to her father's hospital bed.

"Never felt better." Frex spluttered limply. His breathing became raspy which worried the green girl, "Don't worry about me Fabala, I'll be fine."

"I know I shouldn't worry but I don't want you to end up like mother." Elphaba choked out, suppressing the sobs that built up inside, "What would happen if you do?"

"Elphaba, I'm not going anywhere. Not yet." he told her, "And if anything was to happen to me then your aunt Elyse would take care of you, Skyler and Nessarose. And like now, Elyse will keep the role of Governer until one of you is old enough."

Elphaba's face fell, she knew there was the possibility that her father could kick the bucket. Not only because she overheard a doctor talk it over with her aunt but she happened to have stumbled upon a book that contained information about illnesses. She stared at Frex silently before she almost threw herself onto him into a hug.

"Hey, careful now. I'm not what I used to be anymore." he chuckled weakly, pulling her closer to his frail body, "It's going to be alright." he comforted.

Elphaba sniffed a little, burying her face into her father's shoulder, "Horrors." she muttered soothingly.

* * *

**A/N 2: I wanted to do something new with Frex and I wanted to explore his and Elphaba's bond further as seen in the book- which I got for Christmas and am currently reading. I believe it shows a more reveresed role between Frex and Melena as within the musical Frex is seen as the bad guy in the Thropp family with everyone feeling sorry for his wife, while in the book it shows Frex more fatherly towards Elphaba while Melena feels disconnected with her daughter. I wanted to delve into that father-daughter bond in this last half of the chapter. Sorry it's short, I will speed up their childhood a little.**  
_~Vision_


	5. Discoveration and Terror

**A/N: Nia, it's surprising you said that but to be honest I feel for Frex more in the book now. There should be times where Frex has a soft spot for Elphaba *starts a petition*. Anyways yes I hope so too. And Elphaba'sGirl, it is I know. Thanks and here's an update!**  
_~Vision_

* * *

Skyler's eyes narrowed as he watched from the darkness of a shadow. Across the school playground a couple of older boys began to tease Elphaba and Nessa about their father's illness, as Skyler came out of the building he had halted suddenly- his heart in his throat. Although he had seen and dealt with it all before, these boys were bullies; brothers and just transferred from Gillikin. He gritted his teeth as he watched, paralyzed with hidden fear. However, the eldest of the two brothers suddenly hit Elphaba because she- and as quoted; was sticking up for that cripple of a sister.

These boys had took it too far. A low growl vibrated at the back of Skyler's throat, "Leave them alone." he bellowed from the shadows.

"Who said that?" the younger brother asked, perplexed.

"Me. The Governer's son." Skyler revealed himself, stepping closer. His height gave him an advantage as he towered over the younger boy, "I won't say it again. Now. Leave. My. Sisters. Alone." he warned, glaring.

"Oh look. The cucumber of a brother has to come to defend the artichoke and cripple for sisters. How sweet." the older brother taunted, just inches away from the green boy's face.

"Get out of my sight." Skyler growled.

"Make me." snarled the elder brother.

"Or you'll be sorry you ever messed with me or my sisters." were Skyler's last words before the brothers began to taunt. Pulling at each and every one of Skyler's strings as he glared at them with clenched fists. Circling the eldest Thropp child, they sneered and jeered, until one of them took it too far by mentioning Melena.

"What did you say?"

"I said, cabbage leaf, why don't you go run back to your harlot of a mum." the older boy said menacingly.

Skyler's fingers began to tingle and burn. The pent up rage built up continuously as his breathing became heavy, "Don't you ever, talk about my mother like that!" he yelled, lunging forward. However his opponent was force pushed before Skyler could attack, slammed against the tree was the eldest brother, dazed at what just happened. As well as Elphaba and Nessa, Skyler stared at his hands in shock before he turned to face the girls.

"Did I really just do that?" he gasped. His sisters nodded in awe, "Whoa..."

This undescribable phenomenon the Thropp kids just witnessed left no answer for their curiosity. Skyler thought it was just a coincidence, while his siters believe it to be magic. Derived from the term, magick; a source of power or energy within one's body, only those strong enough cannot conceal it. They all thought it was a myth until now.

"Variik! Are you alright?!" the younger brother called, running over. Skyler retrieved Elphaba and Nessa and led them towards the school gate.

"Ler, where are we going?" Nessa asked.

"Home." he replied firmly.

"But we cannot skip school Skyler!" Elphaba said, freeing herself from her brother's grasp.

Spinning on her heels Elphaba halted and gasped, making her siblings turn to see the problem. Variik- as so the older brother was called- and his minion was chasing after them. Charging like angry bulls.

"Run." Skyler commanded, "Run!" he began to push Nessa's chair as he sprinted, with Elphaba in tow.

"Not so fast greenie." Variik grunted, clasping Elphaba's wrist and twisting her arm behind her back as he menacingly grinned.

Struggling, Elphaba bit the boy's arm, causing him to let go, "Leave us alone!" she screamed, shoving him, a surge of energy waved through her body. A crack of thunder broke through the sky, force pushing Variik into a wall. Elphaba too examined her hands in awe, then began to catch up with her siblings, she walked alongside Skyler, who pushed Nessa. A look of shock across his face.

The wind began to pick up sharply. Elphaba and Nessa hugged themselves to gain some warmth within the bitter cold breeze. The green glow of energy still glimmered at Skyler and Elphaba's fingertips as they continued along the street in silence. Skyler's blood pumping eagerly to calm his nerves.

With a huff Elphaba spun to face her brother, "So now where are we going to go?" she sarcastically asked.

Skyler attempted to answer, however he was cut off by Nessa, "How about we visit daddy in the hospital?" she suggested, trying to keep up the light atmosphere between her siblings.

"We can't Nessie." Skyler sighed, "He knows we're supposed to be in school." his brain ticked suddenly, "Unless..."

"Unless what?" the youngest Thropp asked inquisitively.

"Unless we tell dad that school finished early!" Elphaba almost cried out.

"Exactly." Skyler said, grinning from ear to ear, "All we have to do is get to the hospital, avoiding any danger."

"Skyler you make it sound too easy." joked Elphaba.

"Oh Fabala, trust me." he chuckled.

* * *

Upon finding themselves in the town square, the children paused for a clock-tick. It seemed eerily quiet for a working day that expected citizens of Munchkinland to roam the streets. Skyler's eyebrows knitted together in concentration, something was not quite right with this scenario they came across. Slowing their pace they continued to walk the pavement of red brick, cautious of their surroundings.

A boney hand crept out from within the shadows of an alley the children passed and softly clasped Elphaba's shoulder, making the green girl shriek in horror. Revealing themself from the alley a tall, slim man slid out. Boasting a top hat that rested on his head and a dark, shabby suit hung off of his thin frame. He seemed oddly compelling yet his appearence made him disturbing. He smiled, bearing his slightly yellow teeth; his hazel eyes looked hollow as compared to his bright, pale face.

"Little green girl." he said in a thick accent, emphasizing certain letters due to curling his tongue with pronunciation, "An emerald beauty, like the jewel, yes?"

Elphaba began to back up from this mysterious stranger. She shook her head rapidly, terrified. The man inched forward with strides in his step.

"Get away from me." threatened Elphaba.

"Why, emerald one? You seem you could be asset to me." the stranger said.

The conversation between Elphaba and the stranger caused Skyler to turn around, wondering who in Oz his twin sister was talking to. He noticed the man, cunningly attempting to coax Elphaba into something, but what? Skyler continued to watch for a moment while the man hadn't noticed. A simple cough caused the stranger to look up from the green girl, a grin tugged at his lips, making his way towards Skyler.

"You do know that children are taught not to talk to strangers?" Skyler snarkily said.

"Such another emerald one, this one sharp yet such magnificence." the stranger croaked softly, allowing his accent to deepen.

"Don't patronize me." Skyler spat, his eyes narrowed as they fixated on this... stick of an Ozian.

"Who says I was patronizing, young one?" the man questioned.

Skyler couldn't quite put a finger on it as to where this man was from, judging by his accent. Arching an eyebrow Skyler asked, "Your accent... are you from the Glikkus by any chance."

Gasping, the stranger straightened proudly, "Yes. I'm from the Glikkus, north east of the City of Emeralds."

"Skyler, aren't most natives of the Glikkus rumored to control their magic?" Elphaba queried.

The man almost jumped for joy at the twins' deductions, "Yes! Yes, people may refer myself as some put it; a shaman." The... shaman nearly twirled at the children's intellect, "Yes. Yes, valuable assets indeed." he said to himself.

Skyler's eyes narrowed, "Come on girls, we have to go." he concluded, dragging Elphaba by the hand and beginning to push Nessa. Their pace sped up, wanting to hurry from the shaman.

"Where do you seek to go, children?" the shaman half growled, holding his hands up, halting the trio with his power.

"Away from you." Elphaba hissed, feeling the paralyzing power grasping her and her siblings.

The shaman made hand movements, lifting Nessa up from her wheel chair. He held one hand above the other as if he was controlling a puppet. Levitating her down onto the pavement he indicated with his index finger, causing the youngest Thropp to walk towards him. As soon as she reached him, the shaman began to dance with her, controlling her feet movements as well, circling Skyler. Nessarose screamed with fright as the shaman cackled.

"Nessa!" cried Elphaba, unleashing her power to bring her sister back. She cradled Nessarose- who began to cry due to shock- in her arms.

"Why leave so soon? You kids are just beginning to fascinate me."

"We have to go now." Skyler snapped, his anger rising against the shaman. Sparks flying at his fingertips. The shaman's eyes widened at Skyler's power.

"Such ability you have." he attempted to compliment but the green boy was having none of it.

"Get away from us. Now." warned Skyler, allowing a growl to escape from the back of his throat. The shaman refused to oblige, shifting closer towards the Thropp kids, "I said get away!" Skyler roared, throwing his arms out infront of him, sending green sparks of energy into the shaman, knocking him out respectively. Elphaba began to sprint, pushing her sister's chair with all her might. After registering that he had just knocked out a fully grown man Skyler began to run after his sisters, the excess adrenaline working over time.

* * *

Eventually reaching the hospital, Skyler halted, hands on his knees while he panted heavily. Lifting his head up to check the surroundings of the hospital, he sighed with relief. His breathing was in short, raspy pulses. Elphaba ran over to her brother, placing a hand on his back.

"We made it, Ler." she whispered.

"I know, Fabala." he spluttered, "Come on, let's go."

They burst through the door of their father's hospital room. Breaking the silence contained within. Aunt Elyse looked melancholy as she snapped her head towards her nephew and nieces, a sob let itself free from her mouth, drying her eyes with a tissue as she looked away from the kids. Their faces filled with innocent curiosity, it broke the woman's heart. Her brother, Frex, lie in bed. He seemed lifeless as his limp body began to look pale.

It took a few moments for the children to register. However upon hearing the continuous beep of the life support machine, Skyler, Elphaba and Nessarose Thropp finally realised their father had now joined their mother in eternal peace and haven.

* * *

**A/N 2: I'm leaving this chapter on a sad note. Then I will hastily wrap up their childhood with a summary in the next chapter then we can twist the musical plot line. And writing this chapter literally made my heart skip a few beats here and then.**  
_~Vision_


	6. A Life of Regret and Content

**A/N: Elphaba'sGirl, the shaman guy was only there for a filler, but that little suggestion gives me an idea. Hats off to you! And yes it is sad that Frex has passed on, as I said before I am really twisting things up. Mwa ha ha *coughs and splutters*. Fea the Queen, indeed they were terrified, running out of school and bumping into a creepy stranger, I would be wetting myself if I were them. And Nia, oh gosh I'm laughing, yes you are feeling sorry for Frex. And that creepy guy, well he was just being creepy, that's all I can say! ;D**  
_~Vision_

* * *

_Here lies Frexspar Thropp_  
_A caring father and a loyal husband_  
_Died aged 36_

_Here lies Melena Thropp_  
_A loving mother and faithful wife_  
_Died aged 28_

The wind picked up terrifically, sweeping his black hair to the left. Clenching his jaw, Skyler scowled at his parents' graves. He dug his hands deep into the pockets of his cloak. He remembered how the service had gone five years ago, seeing his father's coffin being lowered into the grave had caused his throat to dry up, preventing him from making a short speech at the funeral.

He had felt sick, standing at that podium in front of his family and a few political figures; including the Vinkun royal family- Skyler had to admit the King and Queen were exceptionally kind towards him and his sisters during the service, although he gave their son a warning glare to cease him from checking Elphaba out; and the Duke and Dutchess of Gillikin attended with their daughter too; plus a few others he could not remember.

Looking at the graves, Skyler shuddered. Also remembering that there were marks for his, Elphaba, and Nessa's graves for when they evetually kicked the bucket. He thought it was a tad tragic that he knew that his own grave was going to be dug at any point in time. Sighing, he looked up towards the sky, squinting his eyes. The sun was just about at its peak. One perk about being suspended from school was that Skyler had freedom to visit the graveyard during the day. His recent suspension was due to lack of co-operation, lasting for three weeks, he was in the middle of his second.

A sudden rustle of leaves from the shrubbery behind him shook Skyler back to reality. He spun on his heels, his chocolate brown eyes darting back and forth as he searched the scenery behind him.

"Show yourself!" Skyler called, showing no signs of nervousness. He walked forward slowly and carefully.

Revealing themself from the bushes was the shaman who Skyler and his sisters met five years ago on the day of their father's death. The shaman- still sickeningly thin and boney- approached the fifteen year old green boy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" sneered Skyler, his fingernails digging hard into the flesh of his palms.

"You know why I'm here. You know what I want." the shaman spoke, his accent thick and his tone of voice perhaps too casual.

"I don't know what you want." Skyler snarled. Stepping back an inch or two.

"Well. I want you, and your sister. Both your power and ability have great fortune, free from your parents' wrath now."

"What do you mean, 'free from your parents' wrath now'?" Skyler questioned, glaring at the shaman.

"Both your parents are dead yes? You have freedom to express your power, do you not?" the shaman explained.

Skyler's blood boiled, "How do you know my parents are dead?"

"Assuming those two graves are theirs as you're visiting them." the shaman shrugged as he answered.

Shoving the shaman into a nearby tree Skyler held him tight against the trunk, "You know something more, don't you?" he whispered, unnervingly frightening into  
the shaman's ear.

"Let's just say this shaman knows many things." he diverted.

Skyler's hand moved up towards the shaman's throat, "You know how they died, don't you?" the shaman merely kept quiet, "Tell me how my parents died!" roared Skyler, the force of his grip tightened on the shaman's neck, almost choking him.

"Ok, ok. I give the explanation." the shaman coughed after being released, "Your father wandered the streets to search for a medicine for his wife. I simply just helped him after he explained how his twin children were green. I suspected that these children would have great fortune with power and gave your father milk flowers to help your mother and her pregnancy. Little did he know that milk flowers were poisonous. Years later, your father started taking prescribed medicine, not a good idea how he didn't know I swapped his medications. You see, I was visiting my sick mother in the hospital and I just happened to hear the doctor's conversation. A _coincidence_, don't you think?"

"A coincidence?!" hissed Skyler, "You killed my parents! You killed them to get to me and my sister."

Skyler's hand pushed further into the neck of the shaman, causing his once pale face to turn red, then to blue before finally to purple and depriving the man completely of oxygen as he slid down the tree trunk, dead. Skyler backed up, horrified at his actions. With a motion of his hand, the shaman's corpse slid into the shrubbery before Skyler ran off, back to the mansion where he'd hopefully be safe.

* * *

By the time Skyler arrived home, Elphaba and Nessa were back from school. A storm was in process, drenching Skyler. Water droplets fell from him and onto the floor as the door slammed behind him. He took out an asthma pump from his pocket, using it briefly before putting it back where it came from.

Elphaba had rushed out from the sitting room as soon as she heard her brother arrive back. She hugged him, not caring if she was going to get wet. She looked at her brother from arm's length, the look on his face made her worry.

"Skyler, thank Oz you're alright. We were starting to worry when aunt Elyse told us that you hadn't come back since leaving at around eleven. What happened?"

"Long story Fabala." Skyler breathed, hanging up his coat after walking past Elphaba.

"Ler, did something happen at the graveyard?" Elphaba asked with concern, she knew that whenever her brother was suspended from school, the graveyard would usually be the first place he'd go to. It became sort of second nature for her to go there once school had ended for the day.

"Let's just say there was a confrontation and it didn't end well, let's leave it at that."

"Skyler, if you don't tell me then I won't be able to help you the best that I can. I know what it's like. And don't shut me out, please Skyler."

"You shut others out too Elphaba, don't use that against me. You're worse with trying to let other people apart from our family in. And I know you feel my pain, and Nessa does too but I don't want to talk about it." snapped Skyler.

"No, do not bring Nessa into this Skyler. She is eleven and although she shares our pain she is young. I want to help you Skyler because I am your _twin sister_, we have stuck together through thick and thin these past fifteen years we have been alive and you decide you should shut your own flesh and blood out too to clear your sorrow and trouble. Think how I feel, watching my twin brother retreat from his usual headstrong self and think how Nessa feels, she was too young when mother died and she was still young when father died. We have to be there for her Skyler, not push her away."

Skyler fell into a hug, his chin resting on his sister's shoulder as he sobbed, "I'm so sorry Fabala. I'm trying to be the best brother in this mess but it isn't working. I'm useless."

"You're not." whispered Elphaba, "Standing up to our Literature teacher took guts Skyler. And you were right with your argument. After you got sent out he had to re-read those last lines from the book just to see who was correct."

Skyler laughed slightly. The twins pulled away from their hug, with Skyler managing a small smile for his sister.

"Oh yes, before I forget!" Elphaba gasped, running back into the sitting room, leaving her brother for a clock-tick before returning. She handed him a brochure.

Skyler looked down at it, seemingly unimpressed, "Shiz University... We can't affored to go there when we're older. Not if we pay for only one of us." he said pessimistically.

"Don't be so cynical, Ler." teased Elphaba, "We got scholarships! You, me and Nessie. Our schools referred us for our knowledge and ability."

Skyler's jaw dropped.

"And yes, despite your rebellious nature!"

"But we're only fifteen." Skyler said dumb-foundedly.

"We get to go when we are all old enough, which is I believe about three years from now as we do have to wait for Nessa as well." Elphaba explained, "Just imagine, we get to leave Munchkinland. A break from what we went through. Think of it as a new beginning Skyler!"

Skyler smiled at his sister's excitement. It had been years where Elphaba had seemed at ease at home, smiling and interacting with her family instead of endulged in a book, cornered on an armchair. She dragged Skyler into the sitting room where Nessa was sprawled out on half the couch, leaving space for Elphaba and leaving no choice but on the floor in front of the couch for Skyler while their aunt had settled with a broadsheet- ready to relax from a hard day of being the Governer and having to settle down political differences.

Life for the Thropps had never felt so content in years.

* * *

**A/N 2: Perhaps a little rushed ;cause I wrote it at night (well early morning should I say at around 3:50am) as I had an idea brewing but I'm happy with it. It's long, it's serious but it ends on a postivive note, this chapter does. Now I can finally unravel the plot and twist them up, take them back, twist them up even more and spit them out into new things. Well that's over-exagerrating but still...**  
_~Vision_


End file.
